I Thought I Lost You
by Pricat
Summary: Fiona is very worried when Snow is ill until an angel comes to help her and Snow showing them that friendship and Love can help those you care about
1. Finding Out About Snow's Illness

**I Thought I Lost You**

**A/N This was inspired by seeing new images of Warrior Fiona and knowing that Inyunaruto365 and I love pairing Fiona with Snow and this fic has this pairing but this is a little angsty but gets better as the fic goes on.**

**Snow gets ill with an incurable virus but won't die but needs medicine and rest.**

**But Fiona is sad until an angel in the form of Warrior Fiona shows up to help her feel better.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Rain fell over Far, Far Away as somebody in the castle was sad as her blue eyes opened as she'd taken an nap but was nervous as her brown red hair covered her ears as she walked out of bed but heard talking as she went downstairs.

Fiona was upset about her precious Snowdrop as eariler they'd been having fun in Far, Far Away and then the ebony haired girl wasn't well and she was worried and brought her back to the castle where Merlin had been examining her but she'd taken an nap because she was so sad.

She then saw Lillian and Artie stop talking as they saw her enter the room.

"Hey honey how're you feeling?" Lillian asked her daughter.

"O-Okay I guess.

What about Snowdrop?" she answered.

Artie and Lillian exchanged looks as they decided to tell her gently.

"She has an incurable virus but she won't die.

She's just really ill and needs help and medicine to fight it.

We didn't want to frighten you." they told her.

The red headed ogress nodded in reply as she knew that Snow was her best friend since they were little and had promised never to drift apart as she went to the room where Snow was resting as she saw her.

The ebony haired girl was paler than normal and was moaning in her sleep.

"S-Snowdrop......." she said tearing up.

The ebony haired girl's eyes opened hearing that as she saw Fiona there as she had been worried for her after the ebony haired girl had passed out but Snow knew that Fiona cared about her deeply.

"D-Don't worry Fi-Fi.......

I'll be okay." she said weakly.

Fiona then stroked her long ebony hair as she watched her fall asleep.

Artie saw her leave the room.

* * *

Fiona then was in her room as she was curled up in a ball as tears fell from her eyes as she thought of Snow as she lay in bed asleep and ill as she looked out the window and saw something in the night sky.

It was a single solitary star as she smiled sadly remembering that wishes upon a star came true as she wanted to try as she wanted both her and Snow to feel better as she wished with all her heart.

After she'd done that, she felt better as she returned to the bed as she felt better as her thoughts were of Snow but hoped that she would get better but hoped the wish would come true.........


	2. In The Arms Of An Angel

**I Thought I Lost You**

A**/N Here's more and thanks go to Inyunaruto365 foe her review.**

**Here's the second chapter and the angel arrives.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"_Fiona........... wake up." _the slumbering ogress heard something say.

Her blue eyes opened but what she saw was a little too strange first thing in the morning as somebody that looked like her was sitting on the bed but she didn't look the same as she did because she had long messy red hair, wore warrioe like clothes and was buff which surprised the female ogress.

"Who're you?" Fiona asked her.

"_I'm an angel Fiona._

_Remember the wish you made on that star last night before falling asleep?" _the warrior like angel told her.

Fiona remembered last night but felt sad as she knew that Snow was still ill.

"Yes I remember." she replied.

The warrior like angel was about to say more when she heard a knock on the door.

"Fiona?" she heard Artie ask.

"Yes Artie what is it?" she answered.

"Mom said breakfast is ready." the young King told his cousin.

She watched as he left the room.

Fiona was confused as she wondered why Artie hadn't seen the warrior like angel.

"_I can explain._

_Because I was sent to help you, you're the only one who can see and hear me._

_But those who believe in angels can also see and hear me." _the angel answered.

Fiona understood as she left the room to go downstairs for breakfast but Artie and Lillian noticed she was quiet as she ate but had a feeling it was to do with Snow as they were best friends but he saw her leave.

He had a feeling she wanted to visit Snow.

* * *

Snow's eyes opened slowly as she heard the door open abs saw Fiona there as a weak smile crossed her face seeing her best friend by her side as she was very quiet as the warrior like angel looked at the ebony haired woman as she felt emotional energy from Fiona that she hadn't sensed before as she knew that Fiona was the one she was matched up with but if she screwed this up, she'd never get her wings and she wanted to get her wings but she could feel that Fiona cared about this human a lot.

"_She must care about her deeply."_ the angel thought as she was sitting beside Snow.

Fiona then watched as the angel touched Snow's forehead but her hand went through it which annoyed her.

They saw a pair of hazel eyes peeking from the doorway as they belonged to Shrek.

He'd heard from Artie that Fiona was feeling sad about Snow as he wanted to hug her but decided to wait until she left the room but he was surprised seeing the warrior like Fiona with them and needed to ask his wife about this but decided to wait.........


	3. The Reason Behind Their Friendship

**I Thought I Lost You**

**A/N Here's more of the fic and I hope you guys like it but thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for their reviews and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

While Fiona was taking an nap, the warrioe like angel noticed that Fiona's husband was in the room but she remembered him as the one who'd nearly let Far, Far Away fall into Rumpelstilkin's hands as she wondered why he besides Fiona could see and hear her.

"_I'm not sure how you can._

_Maybe because you care about your wife because I can feel your strong emotional energy for her but she's going through a rough time._

_Her friend is ill and she is worried but I don't understand." _she told him.

Shrek nodded in reply to the warrior like angel.

"How come you're helping Fiona?" he asked.

"_She was a perfect match for me because most of the people I was matched with, I failed to be of help to them._

_She is my last chance to get my angel wings or........" _she told him.

"Or what?" he asked curious.

"_Or I will disappear entirely." _she replied.

He understood but hoped she could earn her wings because he didn't want her to vanish entirely but knew she could do this as she'd been strong while helping to stop Rumpelstilkin with the ogre movement but he saw the warrior like angel shiver.

"_She's having an nightmare._

_She's been having some of those since Snow got ill._

_We need to help her." _she answered.

Shrek agreed as he heard her sing and it was pretty.

He then saw Fiona calm down which made both him and the warrior like angel happy as they left her to sleep as they left the room but hoped she'd be okay as they walked through the corridors.

* * *

Rumpelstilkin had seen how Fiona had been emotionally weakened because her best friend was very ill as he knew how she cared about the ebony haired girl and had a plan on how to get his hands in the keys to Far, Far Away but hoped nobody else would know but he knew that Shrek would try to stop him if he found out.

But that didn't matter as he would get what he wanted as he begn to plan...........

* * *

But Artie noticed that his cousin had been asleep for half of the day and was going to wake her up but Lillian knew it wasn't a good idea as she'd heard from her son in law that Fiona hadn't been sleeping well at night and was taking naps throughout the day to get energy but he decided he would do ut anyway but as he entered Fiona's room, he heard her sleep talking.

He knew she was very worried about Snow but he didn't understand the bond she and Snow had but he stroked her hair as he felt her begin to stir as she wondered what was wrong and saw Artie there.

"We were worried about you.

You've been asleep for most of the day.

Why are you so hung up on Snow?" he asked her.

There was silence but he saw her get up and leave which surprised him as she normally talked to him but the warrior like angel sighed knowing Artie had hurt Fiona's feelings with that question as she went to find her.

Artie sighed as he left his cousin's room going back downstairs and joining the others but Shrek wondered what was bothering him as he explained but he understood why Fiona had been upset as he hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

The warrior like angel's trumpet shaped ears picked on the sound of crying as she was looking for Fiona but found her curled up in a ball as tears fell from her eyes as she felt bad for her as she hoped she'd be okay as she approached her.

"_Fiona what's wrong?_

_Is what that jerk said bothering you?" _she said as Fiona looked up.

"Yes.

He doesn't understand that Snow and I are true friends.

She helped me become what I am today." she said looking away.

"_Please go on._

_I'm curious about the friendship you and Snow have." _the angel told her.

Fiona took a breath before going on.

"Okay I'll tell you.

When I was growing up, life was tough because from birth, I'd been cursed to be human by day but ogre by night but because of it, people hated me because of it by throwing stomes and saying mean things to me but my father was also very cold towards me because he was ashamed of me and my Mom was the only one who cared about me." she said

The warrior like angel's trumpet shaped ears drooped hearing that as she felt like she knew that pain Fiona had gone through but didn't know why.

"_So when did you meet Snow?" _she asked Fiona.

"It was in second grade and as usual the other kids left me alone in the classeoom while playing and having fun but then she arrived and as the teacher was talking, I had a good feeling about her but was afraid because I was worried about her knowing about the curse that afflicted me and be like the others but when we first met, she liked me for me even as I tried to tell her about my night time form but she didn't believe me until she saw it for herself but she said it was cute as it was a sign of true friendship.

As we grew up, our friendship grew stronger nd stronger but then I was sent away to the tower.

I was sad and felt bad as I spent many days in the tower and wanting to see her again but I did after Shrek rescued me from the tower, we visited Far, Far Away and I was able to see her again.

She told me she missed me and that she cared about me." she answered.

The warrior like angel now understood how much Snow meant to Fiona and why she found it important that she recover from her illness but she then heard Shrek calling for her as they were relieved but he noticed she felt a little better as they left but he saw worry in the warrior like angel's eyes as they retuened to the castle but she went to check on Snow.

She was awake and drinking juice but she smiled seeing Fiona enter which made her happy as the ogress hugged her.

"Hey Fi-Fi I was feeling lonely without you.

I've been sleeping all day." she told her.

Fiona smiled hearing that as she'd been worried about the ebony haired woman since she'd gotten sick but Merlin was helping her get better but Snow smiled seeing how happy Fiona was seeing she was okay.

"Don't worry Fi-Fi I'll be okay.

You'll never lose me." she told her yawning.

Fiona felt better hearing that as she watched her sleep.

She hoped that things would be okay.......


	4. Trying To Protect Her

**I Thought I Lost You**

**A/N Here's more and thanks go to Inyunaruto365 for her reviews as I know she along with Rooz are enjoying this and I hope you guys like this and Rumpelstilkin will be in this story as the villain but he can also see the warrior like angel and tries to use her to get Fiona to help him.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Later that night the warrior like angel watched as Fiona slept but didn't detect any nightmares distrubing her sleep but then she had a head ache as she had a vision of Rumpelstilkin coming back to take revenge and Fiona was the pawn in his plan but she couldn't let this happen.

She had to tell somebody but the only ones who could see her were Fiona and Shrek but Fiona didn't know about the alternate Far, Far Away because Shrek never told her but a smile crossed her face as she knew one person who would understand as she went to find him.

She knew Shrek was the only one she could trust with what she'd just seen as he'd helped her and the movement stop Rumpelstilkin but hoped he could help her.

She then located his aura in the living room as she headed there but the male ogre was there with Artie as he saw the warrior like angel and wondered what she wanted.

"_There's something I need to tell you._

_But we can't talk here._

_Artie and Lillian can't see me." _she told him.

He understood as he left the room.

Artie wondered what was going on with his friend.

* * *

"Okay tell me what's going on.

Does it have anything to do with Snow?" he asked.

The warrior like angel shook her head.

"_It's not that Shrek._

_I had a vision._

_Rumpelstilkin has returned and he seeks revenge._

_He plans to take over the kingdom by using Fiona_." she answered.

Shrek was very nervous hearing that as he cared about Fiona.

"How will he get her to help?

I need to know so I can stop her." he said.

_"He'll use her emotional weakness._

_Because Snowdrop is very ill, he knows she'll do anything to help her so Rumpelstilkin will use this to his upper hand and make her give him the kingdom but we can't let this happen_." the warrior like angel told him.

He nodded knowing how Rumpelstilkin could toy with other's feelings like how he got him to sign that contract but he wouldn't let this happen to Fiona as he cared about her too deeply.

"Will you help me?" he asked as she nodded.

_"Tes I will._

_I'm supposed to be protecting her_." she answered.

He smiled hearing that as he saw Merlin head towards the room where Snow was but the sorceror was upping Snow's medicine to help her but he hadn't let Fiona know as this would worry her and she had enough to deal with.

* * *

Rumpelstilkin cackled as he cast a spell that would allow him to enter Fiona's mind and give her nightmares but would only use it if she refused to help him but he knew she would as he knew how much she cared about Snow and would use this to get her to help him take over.

He couldn't wait to get revenge and take over the kingdom as he would try to meet Fiona tomorrow when Shrek and the others weren't with her so he could talk to her alone but knew that Shrek hadn't told her about him which made it sweeter for him as he smiled evilly.

Soon the kingdom would be his.......


	5. Needing To Rescue Them

**I Thought I Lost You**

T

**A/N More of the fic and I hope you guys like.**

**I'm watching Bolt right now and that's where the song I Thought I Lost You came from.**

**Rumpelstilkin has cast a spell on Fiona that has frozen her heart and Snow and the others have to thaw it before they lose her.**

* * *

he next morning Fiona awoke early and was remembering an nightmare she had as she needed to leave the castle for a while as she took a walk but snuck away from the castle but went into the forest as she heard laughing as she turned around and saw somebody, a little man.

"Helo there Fiona.

I know you're upset about your precious Snowdrop but I can help as I have powerful magic to help others." he told her.

He could tell she was beginning to fall under her sway as he smiled evilly.

"I can help you." he said as he began chanting.

Fiona then felt strange as magic entered her as Rumpelstilkin cackled knowing that his plan was working and soon Far, Far Away would be his.

He watched as she left as he cackled.

* * *

Shrek was nervous as he'd woken up but hadn't found Fiona beside him as he searched the castle but saw the warrior like angel appear as she had a worried look on her face as he wondered what was wrong as she sighed.

"_I have a bad feeling Rumpelstilkin met her._

_I hope nothing bad happened to her or I'm screwed._

_We need to find her quick." _she told him.

He nodded as he went downstairs but found her in the dining room but saw Artie storm out as he wondered what was wrong as he caught up with him.

"Artie what's wrong?" he asked.

"Fiona.

It's like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed." he retorted.

Shrek and the warrior like angel were nervous as they opened the doors to the dining room as they both gasped seeing Fiona dressed in black and had ear piercings which freaked them out.

"Fiona....... honey?

Is something wrong?" Shrek asked her.

"_I knew this would happen if we left her alone._

_Rumpelstilki8n cast a spell on her."_the warrior like angel said.

"What kind of spell?" he asked her.

"_He cast a spell on her that froze her heart._

_We need to thaw it before we lose her."_ the angel told him.

He understood as he didn't like the cold look she was giving him.

She then left the room as both he and the warrior like angel were nervous as there was only one way to break the spell by confronting Rumpelstilkin as he agreed as he saw Merlin look worried.

"Snow is gone." he told him.

Both Shrek and the warrior like angel were nervous but had a feeling Rumpelstilkin had captured her knowing that they would've used her to break the spell on Fiona.

"_We have to go rescue both her and importantly Fiona." _the warrior like angel told him.

* * *

Rumpelstilkin then smiled as he saw Fiona staring at the ebony haired woman lying there in his carriage but hoped that she didn't remember her as he knew that they had a strong bond and that could end up breaking the spell but he wanted to try it out.

"Fiona do you know this woman?" he asked her.

Fiona shook her head as Snow was shocked hearing her sweet Fi-Fi had forgotten her.

"Fi-Fi it's me.

Don't you remember me?" she pleaded as Rumpelstilkin laughed.

"She can't hear you.

My spell froze her heart so forget it." he told her.

The ebony haired woman held back tears as she couldn't let a jerk like him see that she was sad as she heard Fiona coldly laugh as they locked her in a cage.

She hoped that somebody would come and help her.......


	6. Finding The Strength Within

**I Thought I Lost You**

**A/N More of the fic and I hope that Inyunaruto365 and Rooz like.**

**I hope that Fiona can be saved and Rumpelstilkin stopped.**

* * *

Shrek was nervous as he and the warrior like angel were searching for where Rumpelstilkin was hiding but the warrior like angel then closed her eyes.

"What're you doing?" he asked her.

"_As I'm Fiona's Guardian Angel, I'm emotionally linked to her so I can sort of sense where she is if I can find her aura." _she answered.

He then saw a sad smile cross her face as he had a feeling that she'd found where Fiona was along with Rumpelstilkin as he was curious.

"_She's in the Red Light District of Far, Far Away._

_A very bad place to be._

_We need to go." _she told him.

* * *

Snow couldn't bear to look at the woman that was once her best friend as her cold blue eyes pirced through her as she knew that this wasn't her Fiona and that her Fi-Fi was in there fighting to break free as she had been remembering when they were little and she'd been the only one to befriend Fiona when the others wouldn't go near her.

A single tear fell from her eye as it fell on Fiona's hand as she didn't know why this woman cared about her as she barely knew her.

"Why do you care about me huh?" Fiona asked coldly.

"B-Because you were my best friend." Snow answered softly.

Fiona laughed at the ebony haired woman's words as Snow was confused.

"It's not funny." she said weakly as her eyes closed.

Fiona then heard Rumpelstlin's footsteps as he knew that the ogress was toying with Snow's emotions not remembering that the ebony haired woman was her best friend but wondered why the spell hadn't been broken as he hoped that Shrek wouldn't try anything as he heard that Shrek was nearly here as he needed to make sure that she didn't have the spell broken.

He would have Far, Far Away one way or another......

* * *

Shrek sighed as he and the warrior like angel approached the carriage park where Rumpelstilikin lived but was surprised to see that as the warrior like angel agreed but knew even though this made them feel bad for Rumpelstilkin, they couldn't forget what he'd already done as they prepared to enter as the warrior like angel saw he was shaking a little.

"_Are you afraid?" _she asked him.

Normally he didn't want to admit it but this time was different.

"Aye.

He did something to my wife and turned herself into somebody we don't know.

I want her back." he said blinking back tears.

She understood as she could feel his emotional energy was strong as she knew he cared deeply about Fiona and had gone through a lot to keep her close to him and safe as she knew that feeling.

"_Don't worry._

_You will have her back again._

_I know it._

_Right now she needs you._

_I'll help you stop Rumpelstilkin."_ she told him.

He nodded knowing what he had to do.

"Let's do this." he said as they entered.......


	7. True Motives

**I Thought I Lost You**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic.**

**Thanks to Inyumaruto365 and Rooz for their reviews.**

**Also I saw a cute and funny TV spot for SFA thanks to Rooz for the link.**

**The idea the warrior like angel's idea on breaking the spell was inspired by stuff I was doing on the keyboard.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

The warrior like angel scowled seeing Fiona helping Rumpelstilkin but knew it wasn't her fault but she had an idea remembering something she'd heard before as she saw there was a keyboard as an evil smile crossed her emerald grren skinned face.

"_I have an idea._

_There's another way we can break the spell._

_The power of music can do amazing things especially breaking the spell that's on her._

_But I need your help." _she told him.

"Okay I'll do it if it'll help Fiona.

What do you want me to do?" he answered.

She smiled as she heard that.

"_Distract Rumpel long enough."_ she answered.

He nodded but hoped this would work.

They then entered Rumpelstilkin's lair.

* * *

Meanwhile in his lair, Rumpelstilkin was making dinner.

He was making linguini with prawns as he was being aided by Fiona as Snow watched from the cage as she felt sad about what Rumpelstilkin had done to her best friend but saw a familiar pair of hazel eyes as Shrek entered as he had gotten the keys for the cage as the ebony haired woman was relieved and worried for Fiona as he saw her look in Fiona's direction.

"Don't worry we'll help her.

Let's just say we have an angel on our side." he said.

Snow hoped this was true as she wanted the Fiona she knew and loved back and not the cold and uncaring stranger helping Rumpelstilkin as he saw the warrior like angel head towards the keyboard as she warmed up her hands as she remembered the melody as she remembered an old friend had taught it to her when she was little and sighed as she remembered as she began to play as she knew Fiona could hear it as Rumpelstilkin heard it along with her.

"Stop it now!" he demanded.

"_Never Rympel!"_ the warrior like angel retorted as she still played it.

Shrek was amazed as he could tell that the song was breaking the spell as he saw Fiona return to normal as she wondered what was going on.

"I'll explain later." he answered.

"You think you're helping her Cammie?

I know your your true motives.

You're only using her to earn your angel wings!" he said.

Fiona wondered what he meant but there was hurt in her blue eyes.

"Let's go home, okay?" Shrek said as she agreed.

They left with Snow over Shrek's shoulder as they left.......


	8. Getting Worse

**I Thought I Lost You**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to those who've reviewed.**

**It makes me wanna write more.**

* * *

Back at the castle in Far, Far Away, Fiona was asleep in her room but Shrek heard somebody crying as he thought it was Fiona but gasped seeing who it was as it was the warrior like angel that was upset.

He wondered what was wrong as he'd never seen her upset.

But then he remembered what Rumpelstilkin had said about her but he knew she wasn't using Fiona to just earn her angel wings but because she wanted to help her.

"Are you okay?" he said as she was surprised.

"_I-I'm fine Shrek, honestly." _she answered.

He had a feeling she was lying.

"I think you're lying Cammie if that's your name.

I just want to help.

We're friends, right?" he said to her.

She was quiet hearing that but knew it was true.

"_When Rumpel said that stuff to me in front of Fiona and she looked at me the way the guys who matched me with her look when I screw up._

_It hurt my feelings._

_I do want to help her if she'll let me." _she answered.

He understood as he felt the ethereal tears hit his hand but not go through.

He wondered what was wrong.

Normally the warrior like angel went through him but it was like she was becoming alive again but wondered how as the warrior like angel knew he was confused and needed an explanation.

"_Remember how when you kissed me, everything in that twisted Far, Far Away returned to what you know especially me?_

_I went to the realm where angels come from._

_But some can be brought back to life if people care about them enough._

_That's what's beginning to happen to me._

_I know it's a little freaky but it'll be good once I'm alive....... you know...._

_I can help our kind and humans not be feared so much."_ she told him.

Shrek understood as he was stunned but also curious as he had been wanting to tell Fiona and the others about his adventures in the alternate Far, Far Away but thought they wouldn't believe him but smiled seeing that the warrior like angel was becoming alive but he hoped she was okay as he needed to see Fiona as he needed to talk to her about the warrior like angel.

He knew she only cared about Fiona and making sure she was safe and was angry that Rumpelstilkin had said that about her in front of his wife as he entered Fiona's room carrying a pot of Japanese tea as she loved drinking those when she was sad or upset as he opened the door but saw her beauitful blue eyes open.

"Hey honey did you have a good nap?" he asked.

She nodded with a slight smirk on her face but was happy seeing tea cups and a tea pot as they sat at the table in the room as she smiled knowing he never really liked Japanese tea but thought it cute he was drinking it for her.

"Is....... Cammie upset with me?

What did Rumpelstilkin mean about that by saying he knew her true motives?

She's an angel.

They don't have true motives." Fiona said.

"Aye she was upset and crying.

You see she needed to earn her angel wings or she'll disappear entirely because the people of that realm matched her up with others and she screwed up with them so you're her last chance to do it.

She cares about you, I know.

She was worried you hated her now because of what Rumpelstilkin said." he explained.

Fiona was shocked hearing that part.

She'd never hated anybody except when she was growing up.

"I don't hate her.

She's helping me feel better about Snow's illness.

Can I tell you something that I've never told anybody?" she answered.

"Umm...... honey?

This isn't going to be anything I should worry about?" he asked.

She shook her head as he was relieved.

"Go on." he said.

"When I was growing up and being affected by the curse, I....... wanted a sister because she would at least be my friend even when nobody else would and Cammie feels like that to me.

I hope she's okay." she said sipping tea.

She'd no idea Cammie was in there listening.

She was hiding under the blankets of Fiona's bed.

But Shrek smiled seeing that.

He decided to keep the part about Cammie becoming alive a secret until it happened.

He hoped nothing would go wrong as he saw Fiona get up.

"I'm going to see Snow okay?" she said as she left.

"It's okay Cammie you can come out now." he said.

The warrior like angel nodded as she came out but she had a sad smile on her face.

_"I heard what she said but I need to talk to her myself but I'll wait._

_Her time with Snowdrop is important to her_." she said as he understood.

She then heard her sneeze.

"You okay?" he asked.

_"Yes I'll be fine_." she answered.

He was worried for her.

* * *

Fiona was with Snow as she was in bed as she was sipping some Japanese health tea that her best friend made for her as she knew that she loved it but both females were quiet as they ewmembered what had happened when Rumpelstilkin had cast that spell on her as she'd learnt from Merlin that the spell only worked on those who were emotionally weak as Snow felt bad knowing it was because of her that it had happened as she heard Snow coughing slightly.

"Snowdrop you okay?

You're turning blue!" Fiona said scared.

"Don't worry Fi-Fi........ I-I'll be okay......." she said.

Merlin then showed up but gasped knowing what it was as he saw that the red haired ogress was upset about Snow as he knew they were great friends but understood as he needed to reassure her.

"Don't worry Fiona, she'll be okay.

She has pnemonia but I can help her." he told her.

She understood as she left the room.

* * *

Fiona was in the forest gathering up white roses for Snow as she liked them as she wanted to help her feel better but she saw somebody watching her as she struck a karate stance.

"I won't hurt you." the person said as Fiona gasped.

It was a woman with pale skin like Snow's but she had red hair likw hers.

"Who're you and why do you look like Snowdrop?" Fiona asked.

"I'm her sister Rose Red.

I moved here a week ago.

You must be Fi-Fi.

Snow told me so much about you." she told her.

Fiona nodded sadly as they returned to the castle.


	9. Needing To Help Cammie

**I Thought I Lost You**

**A/N **

**Here's more of the fic and I hope my fave reviewers like.**

**Yes Snow has a sister called Rose Red.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Fiona was very quiet as she saw that Snow was asleep but she was still blue as she stroked her ebony hair as she put the white roses into a vase on the bedside table as she sighed after hearing from Merlin that Snow was in a deep sleep but a kiss wouldn't wake her up but if somebody helped her wake up, that would help.

She then saw Cammie appear beside her which made her feel a little better as she felt alone right now without Snow as the warrior like angel understood.

"_Don't worry Fiona._

_Snow is tough like you._

_She needs the help of a good friend like you to wake up._

_Why don't you get to know Snow's sister Rose Red?_

_I bet she's like Snow." _Cammie told her.

Fiona nodded as she wanted to answer but was sad as she was nervous enough to trust somebody new even if this person was related to her Snowdrop.

Cammie understood as she hugged her.

"_I know you're scared to trust but I have a good feeling about Snow's sister._

_She is probably a good singer like Snow._

_Let's try, okay?"_ she encouraged.

The red headed ogress then needed time to think about this as she saw Shrek enter but there was fear in his hazel eyes as she wondered what was wrong as he explained that something was wrong with Artie as this made Fiona worried as she cared about her cousin as she along with Cammie joined him as they went to Artie's room as the young King was in bed but out of it as Fiona was worried along with Shrek.

"Can you help him Cammie?" Shrek asked the angel.

Cammie was stunned that he'd asked her but she wasn't sure as she hadn't used her powers before as she was nervous to try but wanted to help her friend and decided to try.

"_I haven't tried out my powers because I've never had a chance to use them yet but since you guys are my friends, I'll five it a shot but I'll need some help._

_I need you to channel your postive emotional energy into me._

_That way I can help your friend." _the warrior like angel said.

Shrek understood as Fiona took his hand as their eyes closed as they remembered happy things as Cammie could feel their emotional energy as it went into her as she focused on healing Artie.

Suddenly magic emitted from her hand as it entered Artie but she dropped to her knees as her eyes opened as Fiona was concerned.

"Cammie you okay?" she asked.

"_I'll be okay Fiona._

_I think I did it."_ she replied sneezing.

Shrek was worried as he remembered she'd done that yesterday as he was worried for her along with Fiona as he put a hand on her emerald green skinned forehead as he felt it was warm.

"Maybe you should rest." Fiona told her.

Cammie shook her head as her messy red hair went everywhere but she didn't want to lie down.

Shrek watched as she fainted but caught her as he placed her in Fiona's bed as he noticed she was burning up as Fiona was worried as she knew how the warrior like angel cared about her.

"Maybe we can help her." she said as Shrek agreed.

He was making a herbal medicine for the warrior like angel.

He hoped that she would be okay.

But she didn't know that Rose Red was watching them as she could see the warrior like angel but was confused as she wondered what was going on but wondered if she could help Snow.


	10. Going To Rewscue Cammmie

**I Thought I Lost You**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I know that Fiona can help Cammie feel better.**

**i hope that my fave reviewers like.**

* * *

Rumpelstilkin cackled as he saw that Cammie was under the weather as he could use this to his upper hand and take over as he could make Fiona give him Far, Far Away as he began to plan knowing how much the ogress cared about the warrior like angel.

He began to plan as he knew Shrek would try to do anything to help Fiona save Cammie.

* * *

Fiona was with Snow as she held her hand as she was asleep.

The ogress then felt upset but she hugged her.

"I wish you would wake up.

I need you." she whispered as she left her.

Lillian had seen how this had made her daughter worried as she knew how much Snow meant to her as she hoped that the ebony haired girl would wake up soon as she wondered where her son in law was as she needed some explanation on what was going on as she'd heard Fiona talking to Cammie as she went to find him but heard voices from Fiona's old room as she opened the door a little as she saw her son in law nursing someone that uncannily looked like her daughter to health but she decided not to ask.

* * *

Shrek saw Cammie's eyes open weakly as she saw him hug her.

She had tears in her eyes as she coughed slightly as he put a compress on her forehead as she was getting a little better as he gave her some more of his herbal medicine as she nodded weakly.

"_I'm sorry......"_ she said to him.

"Sorry for what?" he said.

"_For taking you away from your wife._

_She's sad because Snow is ill and needs you._

_Maybe you should help her instead of me." _she told him.

"You're not taking me away from her Cammie.

You're important to us.

You're like a sister in law to us.

We don't want you to get worse." he reassured her.

Cammie smiled weakly as she heard this.

She hoped Rumpelstilkin wouldn't cause trouble.

* * *

Fiona then saw a group of witches heading towards the castle as she and Artie wondered what they were doing here as the ogress gasped realising who they wanted as they flew into her childhood room where Cammie and Shrek were as she ran there but was too late as she saw wounds on her husband as she was worried.

"Honey you okay?

Where's Cammie?" she asked him.

He shook his head in reply as his arm was broken from trying to protect Cammie from the witches.

"Those witches took her and there was nothing I could do." he said as she helped him up.

She understood as she knew that Cammie was tough and could handle Rumpelstilkin.

He nodded as he knew she was right but needed to rescue her.

"I'm going with you.

Cammie was meant to help me and now it's time to help her." she answered.

Shrek nodded as he and Fiona left the castle as they hoped they could do it.

* * *

Cammie was angry as she realised the witches had brought her to Rumpelstilkin as she knew he was up to no good as he cackled knowing that the evil trickster was up to no good as she was placed into a dungeon as he knew that Shrek and Fiona would come to rescue her and then he could get what he wanted as he cackled as the witches saw she was weakened because of her illness.

They hoped that Shrek and Fiona would come soon so they could have fun.

Cammie wondered what they wanted with her as she was Fiona's angel helping her as she knew he would use her to hurt Fiona but she wouldn't let that happen as she cared about her like a sister.

But Rumpelstilkin saw the leader of the witches join him.

"Shrek is here with his wife and they want to probably rescue Cammie.

Should we stop her?" she asked.

"Not yet.

Let them think they're winning and then strike.

That'll be fun." he answered.

She nodded as she went to tell her fellow witches.

She couldn't wait........


	11. Needing To Protect Her From Rumpel

**I Thought I Lost You**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I'm sorry for not updating this because I've been working on new fics especially my Phineas and Ferb fic about Perry and Dr Doofemsmirtz.**

**I also saw the new SFA trailer and loved it and I got an idea from it for this.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Cammie was nervous as she hoped that both Shrek and Fiona were okay as she knew that Rumpel and the witches were searching for them as she was in a dungeon cell but heard footsteps as she saw Fiona enter.

"Cammie you okay?

Rumpel didn't hurt you, did he?" she asked the warrior like angel.

"_No Fiona I'm fine._

_What about you and Shrek?_

_If Rumpel catches him here, you'll get in trouble._

_We both know that's something we can't let happen."_ she said.

Fiona understood as she heard sounds of fighting as she knew her husband was taking care of the witches as she got Cammie out of there.

The warrior like angel was weak as she fell but Fiona caught her but surprised that she hadn't gone through her like normal as Cammie knew that he was becoming more alive than before.

She smiled as they left the dungeon but met up with Shrek as they were outside the castle as they escaped before Rumpelstilkin and the witches tried arracking as they sighed.

* * *

Elphaba saw that Rumpelstilkin was very angry that Cammie had escaped with Shrek and Fiona's help but he was trying to keep calm as she wondered what he was planning as he knew that Cammie needed Fiona to get her angel wings but was becoming alive and that was becoming a problem as he had an idea.

"I need you to search high and low for her.

Those who find her and bring her back unharmed gets a reward." he ordered.

Elphaba understood as she and her witches left eager to please him.

He knew this would work as he knew the warrior like angel would give herself up to protect Fiona as he laughed evilly.......

* * *

Cammie was asleep in the swamp as she was still ill and needed to recover as Fiona knew that Rumpelstilkin wasn't finished yet with them as Shrek was putting a cold compress on the warrior like angel's forehead pushing some of her messy red hair away from her.

Fiona wondered why Cammie hadn't gone through her when she was letting her lean on her as they had escaped from the dungeon as he knew what was bothering her.

"She's becoming alive like us as well as trying to earn her angel wings.

I've a feeling Rumpelstilkin knows this but we've got to protect her." he answered.

Fiona was shocked but saw Artie rnter worriedly as they had a feeling something was wrong and it involved Cammie.......


	12. Kicking Rumpel's Butt

**I Thought I Lost You**

A**/N**

**Here's more and so sorry for not updating this as I was working on my Phineas and Ferb fic as I love that show just as much as Shrek-chan.**

**I am still a loyal Shrek fan but just got too many fandoms that I love.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**American fans only have a few weeks to go as we British fans are a little jealous as we don't get it until July.**

* * *

Fiona was mad as she heard that the witches were after Cammie as she knew the warrior like angel had done nothing but protect her with her life as Artie and Shrek understood as they saw her leave to fight Rumpelstilkin as they were worried as they knew only Cammie could help but even she was shocked hearing this as she had to go help Fiona before she got hurt.

"Are you sure you want to do this Cammie?" Shrek asked as she nodded.

"_Yes because Fiona is my person and I will protect her with my life if I have to."_ she replied.

They understood as they left to go after her as Cammie was nervous as they knew she was heading to find Rumpelstilkin.

They then saw the witches chasing after her as Cammie was nervous as she knew what she had to do as she saw somebody with dark blue skin and long tendril like dark hair in a suit of armour help her as Shrek smiled.

"Thanks Ogre Child.

Fiona went after Rumpelstilkin and we need to help her.

This is her angel Cammie." Shrek explained to the Ogreix Warrior.

She nodded as she had her Ogreix Speeder as she and Shrek got onto it as they sped off towards Rumpelstilkin's lair as they saw witches as Ogre Child smiled as Shadow Ogreix emitted from her armoured hands defeating the witches as she laughed along with Shrek as they sensed Fiona was nearby.

"Come on let's go get your wife back." she said annoyed as Shrek smiled.

He knew she still had a fan girl crush on him as they entered.

* * *

Rumpelstilkin was surprised seeing Fiona there as he knew that Cammie would show up to help which meant slaying a problem before it prevented him from taking over as she sent him flying with a karate kick as Shrek and Ogre Child were surprised seeing this along with Cammie as he had an idea capturing Cammie.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fiona asked.

"Trying to take over Far, Far Away.

You have a choice to make.

Save your precious friends or your angel friend." he said.

Shrek gasped hearing that as he knew that it was impossible for her to do this.

But he hoped that she would.

He then saw Ogreix emit from Ogre Child as she controlled Rumpelstilkin's shadow stopping Rumpelstilkin himself as Shrek got them out of there as Fiona was impressed but stared at the Ogreix Warrior as she stared at the Ogreix Warrior.

"I'll explain later.

Let's go gome." Shrek said as they left.


	13. Scaring Off Some Witches

**I Thought I Lost You**

**Omake......**

**Pricat- Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of this and sorry for not updating this as I was busy writing another Phineas and Ferb fic as it's my new Disney fandom and Perry is cute along with Doofensmirtz.**

**Ogre Child/Jen- Yeah we know it's your new favourite fandom but you still came to Aria too along with checking out SFA news.**

**Pricat- Yes, Yes I did go to Aria and still am a loyal supporter of Shrek-chan as even though I haven't been updating my Shrek fics, I've been reading other ones by other Shrek fans including Gadfly.**

**SFA comes out in three weeks time.**

**Are you guys excited?**

**Jen- No.**

**(Ogre Child returns wearing a Shrek baseball cap, a Shrek t- shirt and holding a Shrek plush)**

**Ogre Child- You know I am Your Highness.**

**Jen- Can we just get on with this?**

**Pricat- Okay Jen.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Shrek smiled waking up the next morning seeing Fiona was asleep as he remembered what had happened as he was making breakfast but saw somebody crcking eggs open as he saw it was Ogre Chld wearing an apron.

"Good morning Shrek-chan.

Hungry?

I saw you were still asleep and decided to make you breakfast." she said.

The male ogre smiled at the dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior as she blushed pulling her long tendril like black hair behind her pointed ears as he knew she still had her little crush on him.

"Ogre Child you don't have to do this just for me.

Aren't you tired and wounded?" he asked.

"Nope because I used my Dragon Heart Ogreix to heal myself and sleeping a lot yesterday helped me but you look beat.

You should go back to sleep." she said as the male ogre smiled.

"I'll be okay.

Besides I'm too worried to sleep.

Rumpelstilkin won't stop until he gets what he wants and I can't let him carry on as those I care about nearly got seriously hurt but I need help to stop him but I don't know where I'm going to get it." he answered.

A smile crossed the Ogreix Warrior's face as she had an idea.

"Let me bring the other Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights here as our magic is powerful, too powerful for a loser like Rumpelstilkin to beat as then the kingdom can be saved." she said as he liked this idea but knew Jen would show up and that was something he didn't want to happen as he knew the True Friendix Ograrian Knight was mad at him because he thought he was stealing Ogre Child from him.

"O-Okay.

But keep your husband under your control." he answered.

She nodded as she used her Dragon Heart Ogreix to open a portal back to Aria and went through it.

"I'll be back soon, I promise Shrek-chan." she said as it closed.

* * *

Later Fiona smiled as she and Cammie saw Ogre Child along with the Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights appear as Jen growled knowing where he was as Cammie was in awe.

"_Who're they?_

_They look strange."_ the warrior like angel said as Shrek smiled.

"These are friends of ours.

They come from Aria, another kingdom far, far away.

They came to help stop Rumpelstilkin." he answered.

Fiona then saw Jen calm down seeing her as they were good friends but Izz smiled at this as the others were exploring the house as Ogre Child saw that they needed to make more eggs.

"Let's do it." Fiona said as both Ogre Child and Shrek agreed.

They hoped that they could stop Rumpelstilkin......

* * *

Rumpelstilkin was shocked seeing this as the witches were curious about Shrek and Fiona's new friends but they knew Ogre Child from when she helped Shrek get Fiona away from the sneaky con man.

He knew that these friends were very powerful and was worried but saw Elphaba smile with confidence as she and the witches went to stop these new friends.

But Ogre Child was waiting for them along with Jen and Shaia.

"Let's do this guys!

Ogreix Fusionus Combinus!" both siblings said.

Jen smiled as Ogre Child's Dragon Heart Ogreix was combining with her sister Shaia's Strong Heartiz magic to create the Dragon Heart Knight of Strong Hearts as the witches along with Elphaba were nervous.

Jen chuckled at their fear.

"See _if Shrek-chan can do that_!" he said.

"Jenora don't do that!" he heard his wife yell from within.

But the True Friendix Ograrian Knight was laughing as he took care of half of the witches as Ogre Child and Shaia took care of the other half sending them running as they smiled becoming normal again as Shrek watched in awe with Fiona and Cammie.

_"Those guys are awesome_!" the warrior like angel said as Shrek sighed.

Jen smirked entering seeing that as Ogre Child scowled as Shrek smiled.


End file.
